Pour une seule Nuit
by Vevarda
Summary: Car rien n'est rose dans le monde des Pokemon... Un homme va en faire les frais.


_"Fuis. Fuis comme les ombres. Je viens te chercher."_

Le couteau à la main, les mains pleines de sang, il court. Une pensée, le corps percé de son couteau. Un bruit, celui de la _voix._ Elle semble l'emplir, noircir la nuit, faire fuir les étoiles. Maintenant, il fuit.

Une heure. Une heure après minuit.

Hors d'haleine, il s'écroule sur l'herbe humide. Il veut dormir, mais ne peut pas. Il ne pourra jamais plus. Le Cauchemar, Darkrai, le poursuit à jamais. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui parle. Il ne parle pas, il fait peur, en silence. Maintenant, lui, a peur. Que va-il faire ? Il regarde le ciel, les étoiles, mais il n'y a plus d'étoiles.

Deux heures. Deux heures après minuit.

Il court, encore. La nuit semble lourde, comme si quelque chose passait au travers. Mais non, ce n'est pas possible. Il n'y a rien,pas vrai ? Il n'y aura jamais rien. Il a pris la vie, on ne lui ôtera pas. Cette _voix_ n'est pas réelle. _Il_ n'existe pas. Il n'y a que lui, la nuit, et son couteau, plein de sang.

 _"Fuis. Fuis comme les ombres. Je viens te chercher."_

Il n'a plus peur maintenant, mais il court, court. Droit vers son destin.

Trois heures. Trois heures après minuit.

Quelle est cette voix qui crie, hurle ? Cela suffit ! Il est seul, au cœur de la nuit, sombre comme elle-même, et il est seul, seul avec son couteau.

"Où est-tu?" hurle-t-il. "Approche, que je te tue !"

Mais il n'y a rien. Rien a part lui-même, et la nuit, toujours plus sombre.

Quatre heures. Quatre heures après minuit. Trois heures avant l'aube.

Des cris de rage emplissent la forêt. Seul, avec son couteau, il en a assez, de cette _voix_ qui crie, hurle.

 _"Fuis ! Fuis comme les ombres ! Je viens te chercher !"_

"Assez ! Viens donc, et battons-nous !" Lui hurle-t-il, du peu de voix qu'il lui reste.

Mais rien ne répond. Seul les cris du vent soufflent à ses oreilles. Non, il entend quelque chose. Des gens qui le cherchent. Il se lève, et fuit.

Cinq heures. Cinq heures après minuit. Deux heures avant l'aube.

Pourquoi le poursuit-on ? Pourquoi souffre-t-il ? Il ne le mérite pas, non, lui qui a tant tué!

 _"Lui qui a tant tué..."_ murmure le vent.

Il a tué. Pourquoi ? Comme ça. Non, il doit bien y avoir une raison ! Il doit vivre ! Et il le fera ! Il ne mourra pas. Vraiment ?

 _"Fuis ! Fuis comme les ombres ! Je viens te chercher !"_

Six heures. Six heures après minuit. Une heure avant l'aube.

Il court, court, sans s'arrêter, le cœur empli de terreur. Maintenant il sait, il a compris. Compris pourquoi on le cherchait. Ce n'est pas lui, le Cauchemar, qui cherche, c'est _lui_ , le Chaos. Le roi du Chaos, dieu des ombres et de l'équilibre, vient pour le chercher. Une heure. Une heure avant l'aube. Il sait maintenant. La nuit, sombre comme elle ne l'est pas avant l'aube, ne l'est que pour lui. Le Chaos arrive. Vient pour le chercher.

Ses yeux sont sombres. Il ne voit que l'obscurité, et la nuit. Alors que le soleil blanchit lentement le ciel. Une heure. Une heure avant l'aube.

Il souffre, souffre. Comme avec un couteau dans le ventre. Il souffre, mais ne peut plus hurler. Le Cauchemar est là, lui prenant la voix. Dans sa tête, il hurle. Hurle pour qu'on le laisse en paix, en paix pour une heure. Une heure, une heure. Une heure avant l'aube.

 _"Fuis. Fuis comme les ombres. Je viens te chercher..."_

L'Aube. L'Aube qui étincelle, illumine. Mais lui ne le voit pas, ne la voit plus. Il ne voit que la Nuit, que le Chaos, face à lui, dans la forêt. Pourtant il n'a plus peur. Il ne souffre plus. Il ne fuit plus, plus comme les ombres, face à l'Ombre, qui est là.

 _"Viens, viens à moi. Je n'ai plus peur, viens me chercher."_

Et d'un coup, d'un coup de ses noires ailes, ailes noires de nuit, d'ombres et d'étoiles, il l'entoure. Un gouffre noir, face à lui, et il disparaît, laissant derrière lui, par terre, une lame étincelante de lumière, lumière du soleil, qu'il ne reverra jamais plus.

 _"Fuis, fuis comme les ombres. Je viens te chercher..."_


End file.
